Jealousy is a GreenEyed Monster
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: The real reason the Phoenix killed Charles Xavier and Scott Summers.  The Dark Phoenix manifests due to one final trigger, read to find out what it is!  Has to deal with the above!   Slight slash.  Rating is just in case!


Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men movies or any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

Takes place in X-Men the Last Stand. Sort of spoilers if you haven't watched the third movie.

I should be working on my other stories, but I couldn't help myself from writing this! Hope you like it! XD

Summary: The _real_ reason the Phoenix killed Charles Xavier and Scott Summers. The Dark Phoenix manifests due to one final trigger, read to find out what it is! (Has to deal with the above!)

Pairings: Charles/Scott, implied Scott/Jean

Warnings: M/M, hinted M/F, Hurt/Comfort, angst, Oral, Language, Oneshot, Complete

Jealousy is a Green-Eyed Monster

*Jean's POV*

I woke to the sight of water. It was surrounding me, being held back only by the my telekinetic barrier. My eyes flew wide and I found myself moving towards the surface of the water. The barrier broke before I reached the top and I took in a lungful of water. Choking, I broke through the water, spitting out the fluid and trying to breathe.

I made my way slowly to the shore, trying to remember what had happened. I remember…the dam breaking…and helping my friends escape while I held back the water. That's right. I stood and moved onto a rock overlooking the lake. "J-Jean?" I spun around, and saw Scott standing before me, looking shocked at seeing me there.

"Scott!" I breathed, running to him and flinging my arms around his neck. "Oh, Scott! I thought I was dead!" I nuzzled him as his arms wrapped hesitantly around my back. 'So did I.' I heard Scott's thoughts easily, making me realize the barriers around my telepathy had dropped, allowing me to read his mind without trying. I didn't mind that right now, I was just happy to be alive.

'You're…alive…what will happen if you find out what I…we did…' I stiffened slightly, frowning at his thought. 'What we did?' I thought incredulously. 'What is that supposed to mean?' I slid farther into his mind, being careful not to let him know what I was doing. I knew I found what he was talking about when I saw it. It was simply comfort…at first. Delving deeper into his mind, I felt my blood boil, my love for Scott turning into something dark and hateful as I relived his memory …

*Scott's Memory (his POV of course!)*

It had been two months since Jean's death, and I found myself wandering around the mansion in the middle of the night, finding it hard to get a good night's sleep. I moved past the Professor's study and stopped suddenly. The light was on and I could hear quiet sobbing. Pushing the door open slowly, I moved into the room quietly.

"Professor?" I asked softly, seeing him bent over in his wheelchair, crying into his hands.

"S-scott?" He asked, rubbing at his face, trying to hide the results of his sadness. "Did you need something?" I gave a small smile. 'Always worrying about everyone else.' Without responding, I moved to the front of him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him against me like he'd done so many times for me when I was younger.

"It's alright, Professor. You don't have to act strong all the time. You're allowed to be sad like the rest of us." A sob hitched in his throat and he cried into my shoulder. I held him until, murmuring softly into his ear until he stopped crying.

"Thank you, Scott." He whispered softly, pulling me closer and kissing my cheek. I shivered as that gesture sent an uncomfortable warmth through my body.

"It's…alright." I mutter, pulling away from him, embarrassed at what I was feeling. "I…should get back to bed now…" I turned to leave, but Charles gripped my wrist gently.

"Stay tonight…with me." He said, his thumb rubbed along my wrist, sending that heat through me again. "It'll be our secret, no one will know…" He told me, brushing his lips lightly across the back of my hand. I swallowed hard, flushing at his offer. I pulled my hand away, running it through my short hair.

"I…" I started, turning to look at him. I stared at him through my red glasses, frowning slightly. "Since Jean…" I stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I've been dead inside…will you…help me feel _alive_ again?" I asked softly, he nodded and reached out his hand. I took it and followed him back to his room…

*End Scott's Memory*

*Jean's POV*

The anger boiled over the top and something snapped inside me. I kissed Scott and felt his life enter into me, making me stronger as I felt him fade away. Once his body had disappeared, eaten by the monster inside me, I screamed as loudly as I could. Rocks and water floated around me, I rose in the air, screaming and crying at the same time. "HOW COULD HE? HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME?" My anger flared brightly, a heat consumed me and I felt like I could destroy the world. A light engulfed me and was abruptly extinguished. I found myself dropping to the ground, hitting my head and passing out. I woke later to the sound of Logan's voice calling my name…

X X X X X X X X

*Jean's POV*

I stared Charles down, feeling the monster inside me eating away at his body. My anger had increased now that I'd let that monster take over. The house was floating in the air, water and debris flying around the rooms. *How could you?* I asked him, anger so intense I could feel the heat of it, burning me from the inside out. *Jean, he was in pain, we both were. We thought you were dead, all we wanted was a little comfort. It was only that one time.* He tried to defend himself. I didn't want to listen to him at all, he bombarded me with images of what had happened with the two of them, trying to save himself.

*Charles' memory (his POV)*

I led Scott back to my room and instructed him to strip as I moved onto the bed. The poor boy was so nervous he tripped as he pulled off his boxers. If it had been under any other circumstances, I would have laughed. Instead I helped him move onto the bed, making him lay down, instructing him to close his eyes. I slid into his mind, soothing him with images of Jean as she touched him the way I was as my mouth slid down his chest and over his stomach.

"Ah! Wh-what are you?" He asked as I shot more images of Jean at him.

"I know it's not the same, but for a little while at least, you can pretend it's _her_ instead of me." Scott was quiet after that, relaxing fully on the bed as my mouth found his cock and began sucking lightly on it. I held the base with one hand as the other one stroked his stomach, tickling him softly. He groaned as I moved faster, using my telepathy to give him the most pleasure.

"Ah! Fuck…" He breathed softly, fingers digging into the sheets. Scott arched against my mouth and I tightened my grip around him, sucking hard. He gasped loudly, hips bucking involuntarily as he came into my mouth. I swallowed quickly to avoid choking and pulled away once he fell back against the bed, chest heaving quickly. I moved up beside him and pulled him into my arms, letting him cry on my shoulder. "Jean…" He whispered softly, trying to hide his sobbing by burying his face into my neck…

*End Charles' memory*

*Jean's POV*

*Jean,* Charles told me. *He still loved you, even after what he did with me. You need to understand that.*

*Shut the hell up you bastard! I don't care what you say! Nobody cheats on me! No matter what the circumstances! I AM THE PHOENIX!* I screamed at him, using powers I didn't know I possessed, I ripped him apart, molecule my molecule. The monster inside me laughed evilly, enjoying the suffering of my former mentor. A small part of me curled upon itself, feeling horror and sadness at everything that had happened. 'What…have I become?' I thought to myself as the house plummeted to the ground…

The End.

How'd you like it? Let me know what you think of it!


End file.
